


Uma Pitada de Inveja

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [CHANBAEK] [FLUFFY] [COLEGIAL]Chanyeol dizia que não se importava com Baekhyun, que não sentia inveja da sua popularidade. Mas, quando ele for convidado para uma festa e acabar esbarrando com o carinha popular, vai se tocar do que realmente sente.





	1. Cuidado com convites

 

A escola era um misto de coisas, havia o grupo dos roqueiros, o grupo dos atletas, dos músicos, o grupo dos ativistas; tinha o grupo dos mais populares e o grupo dos nerds. O maior problema é que eu não me encaixava em nenhum desses grupos, pois só tinha dois amigos, Kyungsoo e Jongin, e apesar de sermos um trio de nerds fracassados, éramos bem esquecidos pela cambada de estudantes daquela escola que eu tanto amava (Pra não dizer o contrário). Mas, o problema é que eu estava com quase certeza de que estava rolando algo com meus dois únicos amigos; ou seja, eles iam acabar se pegando por aí e eu ficaria sozinho de novo.

Eu não era um cara de ter inimizades ou gostar de brigar com pessoas por aí, mas, havia um cara naquela escola que me tirava os nervos. O seu nome é Byun Baekhyun e ele se achava o tal. Não que eu estivesse com inveja dele, longe disso, o problema é que o cara era tão legal, mas tão legal que chegava a cansar sabe. Ele era um cara popular, então a pessoa já achava esquisito ele ser legal, mas o pior é que ele era. Não deixava ninguém sofrer bullying, ajudava os cadeirantes da escola a se locomoverem, participava dos protestos do grupo dos ativistas e participava de campanhas beneficentes. Andava por aí com uns óculos redondos e o cabelinho preto, querendo ser um Harry Potter da vida, (só faltava a marca da maldição). O problema é que eu achava que ele fazia isso só pra ser mais popular ainda, pois seus amigos não eram iguais a ele, os caras eram uns idiotas; eu tinha certeza que ele só queria se promover para ganhar cada vez mais regalias pela escola e continuar o seu reinado de bom moço. Ai, ai, eu sentia que vivia rodeado de idiotas, o que era uma droga.

Naquela linda manhã de sexta-feira, quando cheguei à escola, todos pareciam eufóricos demais, e eu não entendia bem o porquê de toda aquela algazarra, eu só conseguia pensar que eram todos um bando de loucos. Fui para meu armário, pegar meus livros para a aula de química e esperar que Kyungsoo e Jongin não sumissem novamente sem me avisar, (o que estava sendo meio impossível ultimamente). Quando abri meu armário, eis que um folheto verde escorregou para o chão. Quando peguei para ler, meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas com a frase escrita.

 

_Festa hoje na minha casa, na rua de … n°… bairro…_

_Esteja lá._

_Kris Wu_

 

Eu precisei ler aquilo por umas três vezes pra conseguir captar o real significado daquela mensagem. Porque eu não estava acostumado a ser convidado para festas onde as pessoas dançava, bebiam e acabavam na cama com um desconhecido. Eu definitivamente não estava acostumado. E ainda havia o fator de que eu não me encaixava em nenhum grupo pra ser convidado para aquela festa, o que me fez pensar em três coisas.

 

 **1°** Kris Wu estava fingindo caridade em me convidar.

 **2°** Alguém da turma dele pediu que ele me convidasse para me humilhar na festa.

 **3°** Ele tinha me convidado por engano.

 

Estava mais do que certo em pensar que a terceira opção era a mais correta, se enganar era bem mais fácil do que fingir caridade ou me humilhar. Fechei meu armário e saí decidido a perguntar para o Wu sobre essa festinha dele. Andei pelo corredor dos armários até avistá-lo com Tao, LuHan e Lay. Me aproximei deles, decidido a confrontá-los, estava quase chegando neles; as mãos suando, as pernas tremendo e quase vacilando; eles conversando animadamente entre si, sem se importar com os outros alunos; eu totalmente nervoso, mas seguindo em frente, até eles.

Quando percebi que eles olhavam em minha direção, pararam de rir e apenas me observaram se aproximar, já esperando que eu fosse falar com eles. Simplesmente, dei meia volta, com passos rápidos e o rosto todo vermelho, — parecendo um pimentão e prestes a querer me enterrar vivo por não conseguir fazer uma simples pergunta. — acabei esbarrando (adivinha) no cara que eu adorava, Byun Baekhyun.

— Êeeeeeeeee…Olha pra onde anda cara! — ele gritou, me assustando, enquanto tentava se recompor do susto.

— Desculpe — eu falei e imediatamente corri o mais rápido que pude, sabendo que todos estavam olhando pra merda que eu acabara de fazer.

Naquele dia, por onde eu andasse e encontrasse com aquela turma, os caras me olhavam com aquele olhar de fogo sabe, como se quisessem me comer vivo, só porque eu esbarrei no Baekhyun. Como se ele fosse um ser intocável. Isso me deixava com mais raiva ainda daquele fingido! E meus amigos não me ajudavam em nada; Kyungsoo e Jongin passaram a aula inteira me zoando e dizendo que eu teria azar por ter esbarrado no Byun; que naquela festa eu faria algo desastrado de novo e isso aumentaria mais ainda a minha fama de lerdo pela escola.

 

***

Combinamos de nos encontrar às sete da noite em frente a casa dos Wu, pois eu não entraria nem a pau naquela festa sozinho, primeiro por não ser um cara nada popular e segundo que eu não queria aqueles caras me marcando mais do que haviam me marcado de manhã; eu pensei que ia morrer.

Vesti minha melhor roupa, camisa cinza do Harry Potter, com a logo de Hogwarts na frente. Uma calça jeans, meu all star vermelho e minhas meias do Adventure Time. Meus pais me perguntaram onde eu ia, mas inventei uma desculpa de que ia ver um filme com os garotos e de lá dormiria na casa do Kyung. Eles me olharam desconfiados, mas me liberaram, o que foi um alívio.

Enquanto caminhava em direção à festa, na minha cabeça foram passando mil e uma coisas; de como seria a festa, se eu conseguiria fazer amizades, se conseguiria beijar alguém,  — algo totalmente impossível  — se eu ousaria em beber ou fumar, ou usar drogas;  — coisas que nunca fiz  — se Kris me humilharia e eu acabaria entrando em uma briga, pois esse medo batia na porta. Enfim, eu pensava em todas as possibilidades de poder ir para aquela festa, mas, a única coisa que eu não queria, era esbarrar com o Baekhyun de novo; definitivamente eu me manteria longe daquele cara pela festa inteira.

***

 

— Onde você estava? — Kyung me perguntou, quando me viu chegar em frente a casa dos Wu.

— Iaí Kyung!... Jongin. — os cumprimentei, enquanto eles me olhavam com uma cara de tacho.

— Você demorou cara, sabe quanto tempo estamos parados aqui feito idiotas? — Kyung me fuzilou com os olhos.

— Não sei.

Jongin chegou mais perto e deu umas batidinhas em minhas costas, eu sorri para ele e voltei minha atenção para Kyung que estava bufando.

— Ficamos quase uma hora aqui, — ele cruzou os braços. — pensei que a festa fosse acabar e ainda ficaríamos te esperando.

— O importante é que ele já chegou Soo. — Jongin falou, nos chamando com as mãos. — Vem, vamos entrar.

Onde estávamos já podíamos ouvir o barulho da festa na casa dos Wu, nos dirigimos para lá e eu ficava cada vez mais nervoso, pois não estava acostumado a ir em festas. Estava ansioso para ter diversão com meus amigos, mas também não sabia como tudo ia acontecer. Entramos na casa e o que eu vi me chocou. Pessoas vestidas com todos os tipos de roupas zanzavam pela casa, meninas com biquínis, homens de sunga, alguns caras já um pouco bêbados, pessoas jogando copos descartáveis pra todos os lados, pipocas também pelo ar. Vi alguns caras jogarem sinuca ao longe e umas garotas dançarem a música eletrônica que tocava ao fundo.

— Me lembrem de não vir de novo pra um lugar desses. — falei, alto e com a voz abafada, enquanto tentávamos passar no meio daquele povo todo.

A casa parecia ser linda, mas eu acabei nem prestando atenção nela por conta de todas aquelas pessoas aleatórias, fazendo coisas altamente estranhas e aleatórias pra mim.

— Que é isso Yeol! Vamos nos divertir hoje! — gritou Jongin, andando e dançando ao mesmo tempo.

— Vamos procurar algo pra beber! — gritou Kyung fazendo cara feia pra todo mundo que esbarrava nele.

Chegamos na cozinha, pegamos um copo descartável e decidimos beber um ponche que estava em cima da mesa. Quando levei o líquido à boca, imediatamente me toquei que tinham batizado com álcool; mas, eu estava ali pra me divertir né, um pouco de álcool não me mataria.

— Esse troço até que está bom. — falou Kyung, levantando o copo e olhando para o líquido vermelho que bebia.

— Não vamos exagerar pessoal, não estou afim de chegar em casa bêbado.

— Como se fôssemos crianças Yeol! — gritou Jongin. — Temos dezessete anos; um pouco de álcool não vai nos matar.

Olhei para aqueles dois e apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente.  — Matar não vai, mas nossos pais vão.  — levei a bebida até a boca novamente, sentindo aquele gosto amargo.

Ouvimos um barulho na sala e várias pessoas saíram correndo da cozinha pra lá. Arregalamos os olhos e saímos para verificar o que era. Para minha terrível surpresa, era só o Baekhyun e sua turma, disputando quem bebia uma garrafa de coca-cola de dois litros mais rápido. Várias pessoas gritavam seu nome, ele parecia ser a atração principal por estar na frente. Fiquei o observando, tentando desesperado beber o líquido e me fazendo pensar no quanto ele e os seus amigos eram uns idiotas. Kyungsoo me olhou, olhou pro Jongin, e começamos a rir os três, pois era muita informação e idiotice pra assimilar naquele momento, e eu só queria uma capa da invisibilidade ou, sei lá, poder aparatar e sair o mais rápido possível daquela festa.

Deixamos aquele povo de lado e resolvemos seguir o  _tuts tuts_ no salão; mesmo que eu não curtisse muito músicas eletrônicas, ainda sim, era bom se mexer um pouco, pois eu estava tonto com aquele ponche batizado.

Dançamos e dançamos e eu já estava tonto de tanto rodar, gritando e fazendo passos idiotas junto com pessoas que eu nem conhecia direito. Uma garota me abraçou do nada e ficamos os dois pulando, enquanto Kyung e Jongin faziam uns passos sincronizados. Depois a música mudou pra tipo, System of a Down e eu gritei, pois era minha bada preferida cara! Me perguntei quem era a pessoa que tinha escolhido essa banda, porque eu só queria dar um abraço nela. As músicas foram mudando depois para discoteca dos anos 70, outra coisa que eu amava, e logo depois umas músicas lentas dos anos 80,  — tipo Time After Time, Spending My Time e Heaven  — que eu também era louco, mas foram a minha deixa, pois eu não ia dançar agarradinho com seu ninguém. Chamei Kyung e Jongin, mas os dois estavam decididos em continuar no salão. Como eu sabia que eles queriam se agarrar mesmo, os deixei sozinhos.

Segui correndo para a cozinha e bebi um pouco de água para me hidratar, o pouco de álcool que estava em meu sangue já havia saído e eu suspirei de alívio, porque não beberia mais naquela noite. Deus me livre!

A porta da cozinha estava aberta e algumas pessoas passavam por ela, pois dava acesso à piscina. Fiquei ali na porta, me arejando um pouco. A casa estava quente, mas na rua fazia muito frio, então eu revesava, às vezes ficava do lado de fora da porta, às vezes do lado de dentro pra não morrer de frio. As pessoas passavam de vez em quando e me olhavam como se eu fosse esquisito, mas eu nem me importava. Fiquei meditando sobre todas as teorias que se vê em Adventure Time, Donnie Darko e relembrando das histórias de horror do Edgar Allan Poe e no quanto seria legal se aparecesse uma criatura com a máscara da morte rubra naquele momento.

O pior é que  _naquele_ momento não apareceu um cara com a máscara da morte rubra, mas Byun Baekhyun. Só que ele veio correndo em uma velocidade tão grande pro meu lado que eu me desesperei e deixei o pé em seu caminho. Ele veio com tudo pra cima de mim e eu acabei deixando o pé no meio da porta; ele tropeçou com tudo em cima do meu pé e caiu com tudo no chão, me derrubando em seguida. 

Escutei o baque e depois um grito.

— Uiiiiiiiiiii.

Esperei a gritaria.

— Ôôôôôôôô!!! Olha pra onde anda cara!! — Me levantei e constatei que ele ainda estava no chão, com um machucado na testa.

Esqueci naquele momento que não gostava dele e corri para levantá-lo.

— Meu Deus! Me desculpe!! — gritei fingindo preocupação. — Você veio correndo tão rápido que me desesperei.

Ele não falou nada, apenas tentou se levantar junto comigo, fazendo uma cara feia. Baekhyun sentou na bancada da cozinha e ficou olhando pro nada e passando a mão pela testa.

— Vou ficar com um galo enorme na testa!

Olhei pra ele, percebendo sua birra.  — Calma! Vou fazer uma compressa.

Olhei ao redor daquela cozinha e peguei o primeiro pano que vi pela frente.

— É uma receita da família, você vai ficar bom _logo logo._

— Quero só ver.

Abri a geladeira, peguei um pouco de gelo, coloquei vinagre e me toquei que eu não lembrava mais dessa receita da família e apenas fiz uma  _mistureba_ . Adicionei maionese, mais vinagre, gelo, um pouco de mostarda e uma pitada de açúcar. Enrolei tudo naquele pano e fui me aproximando de Baekhyun, observando a sua testa franzida junto com a expressão de dor; e, pela primeira vez, mas é pela primeira vez mesmo; eu achei ele fofo, um  _tantinho_ adorável. Aquele cabelo preto todo grudado na testa, misturado com aqueles óculos redondos e meio tortos, e aquele biquinho de alguém manhoso. Meu coração deu um leve salto.

Coloquei a compressa em sua testa e ele logo colocou o dedo no nariz.

— Aiii! O que tem nisso? — ele gritou com a voz anasalada.

Cocei minha nuca, desconcertado.  — Ah!...É...é a receita da família sabe, vai passar logo.

— Que cheiro horrível! Tô parecendo uma salada agora, e essa dor nem passou!

— Ei! Não subestime uma coisa de família! 

Ele tirou a compressa do rosto e jogou pro lado.  — Não quero mais isso... — voltou os olhos pra mim e ficou me encarando.  — Você vai ter que fazer outra coisa pra sarar isso.

Cruzei os braços.  — O quê exatamente?

Baekhyun ficou com as orelhas vermelhas de repente, achei esquisito.

— Vai ter que beijar minha testa e passar a noite comigo!

— O QUÊ?

— Isso mesmo.

Olhei pra ele com a cara feia.  — Você fumou maconha estragada? Tá virado no Jirayia?  — apontei para minha cabeça  — Não girando bem das ideias?

— Eu tô normal pô!

— E essa proposta indecente aí?

Ele pareceu corar mais ainda.  — O quê? Indecente onde? Eu só quero um beijo na testa e uma companhia pra conversar, é pedir muito?

— É.

— Você é um idiota.

— E você é mais ainda.

Ele fechou a cara e eu fiquei o observando e refletindo sobre o que ele realmente estava querendo me fazendo aquela proposta esquisita. Baekhyun parecia alguém mais vulnerável naquele momento, não o carinha popular, que todos corriam atrás, que todos pediam ajuda, que muitas garotas queriam namorar. Ele só parecia, alguém normal, alguém que talvez precisasse mesmo de um beijo na testa. Então foi isso que eu fiz; de modo súbito me inclinei e depositei um beijo rápido na testa dele, que arregalou os olhos, assustado com meu movimento rápido.

— Pronto, agora vai sarar...— baixei minha cabeça, o rosto muito vermelho. — Vamos sair daqui.

Ele saiu da bancada e segurou minha mão, me fazendo corar mais ainda.  — Eu que tinha dado um beijo nele, mas eu que estava corado com aquilo e não ele. Vai entender.  — Seguimos para um quarto, e o Byun pegou uns cobertores e me pediu para segurá-los. Seguimos para fora da casa. No meio daquelas pessoas bêbadas, e alegres demais. Procurei meus amigos com o olhar, mas não consegui encontrá-los. Só me deixei levar pelo garoto à minha frente.


	2. As estrelas são testemunhas

— A gente vai escalar até chegar na sacada.

— Não é mais fácil entrar pelo quarto? — falei tentando segurar aqueles cobertores.

Baekhyun me olhou risonho. — E perder toda a diversão?

— Ai meu Deus. — reclamei baixinho, revirando os olhos.

 

 

*******

 

 

— Viu? Foi fácil.

— Fácil pra você que se equilibrou em mim, eu tive que ir na marra. — ralhei com ele.

Baekhyun riu e pegou um dos cobertores para si, me deu o outro e nos sentamos no chão. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, observando as pessoas lá em baixo nadarem na piscina, dançarem de modo frenético, algumas se beijavam e outras bebiam, outras fumavam. Pensei que definitivamente eu não pertencia a lugares assim; preferia ter ficado em casa, dormindo de preferência.

— Eu tenho vinho quente, podemos dividir se você quiser. — ele enfim, falou.

Olhei pra ele, decidido a recusar.

— Vou querer um pouco. — acabei nem recusando no fim.

Ele bebeu um pouco da garrafa e me passou logo depois. O gosto do vinho era bem doce, mas estranho por estar quente. Devolvi a garrafa pra ele e o fitei, com aqueles óculos tortos e sujos.

— Seus óculos estão muito sujos e tortos. — apontei em seu rosto.

Ele tirou o do rosto, tentou limpar e ficou olhando-o. — Uma pena que não dá pra usar um _oculus reparo._

— _Háhá!_ Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa!

Baekhyun me olhou surpreso. — Então você gosta de Harry Potter?

— Acho que tá bem estampado na minha camisa, se você não viu.

Ele olhou pra minha camisa e começou a rir. — Verdade, eu sou muito burro! Nossa!

— Você não é burro, só não presta atenção nas coisas pelo visto.

— Eu sou bem ruim pra perceber certas coisas as vezes.

— Entendi.

— Chanyeol, você tá gostando da festa? — ele perguntou.

Olhei pra ele e sorri. — Não muito... — voltei meu rosto para as pessoas na piscina. — Mas gostei de umas músicas que tocaram na festa, as antigas e as do System.

Ele arregalou os olhos. — Eu que escolhi a maioria das músicas!

— É minha banda preferida! — falei olhando para as estrelas.— E as músicas dos anos 80…Só as melhores músicas.

— Eu gosto de todo tipo de música então sempre to escutando essas.

Olhei pro céu e só então me toquei que Baekhyun havia me chamado pelo nome, achei bem estranho, já que não nos conhecíamos direito.

— Baekhyun?

— Sim?

— Pensei que você não sabia o meu nome.

— Você é muito grande, e por mais que não goste de chamar atenção, acaba chamando pelas suas roupas ou quando olha pra mim no corredor.

Arregalei os olhos e abaixei a cabeça, com o rosto em brasa. Não podia imaginar que ele percebia que eu o olhava pela escola. Só que eu não o olhava por gostar dele e sim porque...Sei lá! Ele era um garoto que se achava e vivia chamando a atenção pra si.

— Você que chama muito a atenção, parece que faz de propósito… — falei, totalmente acanhado.

Baekhyun ajeitou o cobertor e deitou por cima dele.

— Se você pensa que eu faço o que faço de propósito, eu não posso fazer nada. — ele disse, com os braços apoiados na cabeça e olhando pra cima. — Mas eu realmente gosto de ajudar as pessoas, não é só pra me gabar sabe.

Ousei me aproximar e deitei ao seu lado, o frio estava me fazendo congelar, mas aqueles cobertores ajudavam bastante.

— Eu sei...sei que você adora fazer suas boas ações… — estava um tanto envergonhado de falar a verdade. — Acho que estou apenas me equivocando, sei lá…

— Mas eu te entendo. As pessoas sempre gostam de pensar o contrário de alguém, ainda mais se essa pessoa for muito popular. O estereótipo de ser popular e ruim sempre reina.

O brilho das estrelas estava bonito e intenso, tentei achar a constelação de Orion no meio de todas elas, enquanto captava o que Baekhyun dizia.

— O que você falou é verdade, eu sou uma dessas pessoas que pensa muitas vezes nesses estereótipos. O que é algo bem errado.

— Põe errado nisso.

Me inclinei de lado e o fitei. — Mas tipo, seus amigos não ajudam. Eles são muito idiotas, — comecei a rir baixinho. — desculpe a sinceridade.

Baekhyun riu também. — Tudo bem, você não disse nenhuma mentira.

— Não?

— Eles são idiotas mesmo. Eu ando com eles porque os conheço desde criança, já temos o nosso vínculo sabe.

Voltei a deitar, rindo um pouco ainda. — Meus amigos também são idiotas as vezes, estou acostumado já.

— Nós podemos juntar os nossos amigos, quem sabe.

— Ah! Vai dar certo! Com certeza _hehehe._

Conversamos por mais um bom tempo, descobri que Baekhyun gostava de muitas coisas que eu também gostava, como séries, filmes e Harry Potter. A conversa fluiu tanto que esquecemos até de beber o vinho.

— Você não vai mais beber? — perguntei olhando pra ele de lado no chão.

— Nah! Não tô afim.

— Ah...

— É incrível.

— O que é incrível?

Ele se inclinou e ficou observando o céu. Depois apontou para as estrelas. — O quanto somos esnobes em achar que a terra é algo imenso. Ou que somos os seres mais inteligentes, quando está na cara que existe vida superior lá fora.

O fitei, maravilhado com suas palavras. As pernas junto ao peito, o corpo pequeno e bonito, a expressão serena no rosto; tudo era adorável naquele garoto. Fiquei me perguntando porque perdi tanto tempo o julgando.

— Nunca parei pra pensar nisso... Mas vendo você falando sobre... me fez refletir agora.

— Nós sempre queremos ser os maiores em tudo. Até quando ajudamos uma pessoa, nunca pensam por um lado bom, só pensam que queremos algum prêmio por isso. — Baekhyun juntou as mãos nos joelhos, e abaixou a cabeça, pensativo. — E ainda me perguntam porque eu prefiro os animais.

— Você está certo... — senti o baque com o que ele estava falando, afinal, eu fui uma das pessoas que o julgou todo esse tempo. — E...Eu... Peço desculpas por tê-lo julgado em algum momento.

— Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. — ele disse, enquanto sorria pra mim, e aquele era o sorriso mais lindo que eu já havia visto.

Descobrindo mais ao seu respeito, fui retirando aos poucos todo o preconceito que eu tinha sobre ele, e pensei que ele não era falso assim e nem um cara que só queria status. No fundo estava enganado. Mas tinha algo que me toquei e fiquei me perguntando depois de um tempo. Por que ele quis que eu desse um beijo em sua testa? Por que ele me pediu para lhe fazer companhia? Ele tinha tantos amigos com quem partilhar essas coisas. Eu não era seu amigo, nós mal nos conhecíamos pra ele me pedir isso com tanta intimidade. Eu tinha que saber, pois não queria acordar com essa dúvida no dia seguinte.

Baekhyun ainda estava todo encolhido no chão. Deslizei até perto dele e me sentei ao seu lado. Criei coragem pra perguntar.

— Baekhyun?

Ele levantou o rosto e me encarou, sonolento. — Sim Chanyeol?

Não sei porque, mas minhas mãos ficaram um tanto trêmulas, culpei o frio.

— É...Eu sei que eu te derrubei e você se machucou... — Eu estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso, pois ele manteve toda a sua concentração em mim. — Mas...Err...

— Sim? — ele se aproximou mais, e eu sabia que meu rosto estava muito vermelho.

— Tipo...— tentei retomar a fala; as mãos suando e o rosto cada vez mais quente — Por que você pediu o beijo na testa? E... Porque...pediu que eu...te fizesse companhia?

Baekhyun continuou me olhando, até que esboçou um sorriso pra mim. — Porque você é muito fofo e eu sempre estive de olho em você na escola.

— Eu? — Meu rosto mudou de cor diversas vezes e eu só queria me enterrar no buraco mais próximo. Baekhyun me chamando de fofo? Dizendo que estava de olho em mim esse tempo todo? Eu jamais poderia imaginar isso. Não sabia como lidar com tudo isso, pois ninguém chegava em mim falando algo desse tipo de uma forma tão natural. Estava bem assustado.

— Sim, você é muito fofo e nem percebe.

— Você é a primeira pessoa que me chama de fofo. — cocei minha nuca, envergonhado.

— Posso chamar sempre, se quiser.

O olhei desconfiado. — Ah! Então quer dizer que você esbarrou em mim de propósito? Só pra me fazer ficar aqui com você?

Ele me olhou com um sorriso matreiro — Não. — deu um risinho. — Na verdade eu tive sorte de ter esbarrado em você, então...apenas aproveitei.

— Você é muito astuto.

Baekhyun se aproximou cada vez mais de mim, me deixando sem ar, em pânico pela aproximação repentina. Ele ficou me olhando, parecia entretido no meu rosto. Eu só queria me esconder, sair correndo dali, me jogar no chão novamente e fingir que estava dormindo. Estava atônito com o seu corpo tão perto do meu de repente. Me cobri com o cobertor e deixei só a cara a mostra, estava com frio, mas meu rosto ficava cada vez mais quente. Baekhyun começou a rir de mim.

Comecei a pensar imediatamente em três coisas:

**1°** Por que eu estava me sentindo tão atraído por ele?

**2°** Por que parecia que ele ia me beijar?

**3°** Por que eu queria que ele me beijasse?

_Eu queria que ele me beijasse?_

_Chanyeol, não pira._

Saí de meus devaneios e percebi que Baekhyun continuava rindo de mim, fechei a cara, emburrado.

— Por que você continua rindo de mim? — o fitei, fazendo um biquinho com o cobertor na cabeça.

— Porque eu não aguento mais!

— Não aguenta o quê?

— Você!

Arregalei os olhos. — Eu? O que tem eu?

— Chanyeol, você é tão fofo, mas tão fofo, — ele deu uma pausa em meio aos risos. — que eu poderia te encher de beijos!

Acho que eu acabei de morrer pessoal.

— Isso se você quiser, claro. — ele falou, e se aproximou mais ainda de mim, rindo do meu jeito acanhado.

Me abriguei naquele cobertor, me encolhendo. Tamanha vergonha com o que ele havia me dito. Só queria morrer com aquelas respostas tão diretas do Baekhyun. Eu era assim tão fofo? Por que eu estava deixando ele me desestabilizar daquele jeito? Parecia que eu estava caindo em um poço sem fundo. Naquela hora eu agradeci a Deus por estar sentado, porque se eu estivesse em pé, tenho certeza que teria caído com aquele baque.

Baekhyun continuou rindo, esperando minha resposta. E eu? Eu queria beijá-lo? Essa era a única coisa que se passava em minha mente naquele momento. Parecia uma propaganda com aqueles letreiros enormes que repetiam a frase “Te encher de beijos” inúmeras vezes.

O problema, é que eu também não aguentava mais.

— Sim.

— Sim o quê? — ele perguntou com entusiasmo na voz.

— Você...você pode me beijar! — e me encolhi mais ainda, nervoso.

Senti os braços do Baekhyun envolverem o meu cobertor e tirá-lo de cima de mim. Eu levantei meu rosto, vermelho como um pimentão e tentei encará-lo. Ele parecia feliz, o rosto um pouco vermelho; mas nem se comparava comigo. Meu coração queria sair pela boca, minhas mãos suavam muito, passei as duas pela minha calça, nervoso, e elas continuaram molhadas. Engoli em seco quando Baekhyun chegou perto e me deu um beijo no lóbulo esquerdo, me fazendo arrepiar dos pés à cabeça. Depois foi descendo os lábios para minha bochecha e deixou um selar na região. Meu corpo tremia todo.

— Você parece um gatinho manhoso Chanyeol. — ele disse baixinho, em meu ouvido direito, me fazendo gemer de tanto nervoso.

Deixou um selar ali e se inclinou para beijar minha bochecha. Eu estava muito nervoso, não sabia o que fazer com as mãos, então as mantive no chão mesmo. Enquanto ele mantinha uma de suas mãos em meu cabelo e estava ajoelhado em minha frente. Baekhyun deu um beijo em meu pescoço, me fazendo rir baixinho. Ele riu e deslizou os lábios para meu nariz. As batidas do meu coração se intensificaram, e eu sabia que ele podia ouvir. Eu nunca havia sido beijado daquela forma, a sensação era muito prazerosa. A cada toque eu gemia de excitação e expectativa, esperando o próximo local em que seria tocado. Baekhyun me fitou e sorriu, eu sorri de volta e fechei os olhos. Ele então deslizou bem lentamente os lábios e finalmente tocou os meus, apenas com um selar leve, mas o suficiente para me dar várias descargas por todo o corpo. Soltei um outro gemido baixinho. Eu me sentia entorpecido, inebriado por ele, já nem me importava com festa, ou com música, com meus dois amigos, ou com inveja...Eu só queria me jogar naquela sensação.

E enfim, ele aprofundou aquele selar, me beijando de forma suave. Coloquei uma mão em sua nuca e a outra o puxei pela camisa, o trazendo mais pra perto de mim. Baekhyun sentou em minha perna esquerda e ficamos um bom tempo assim, nos beijando e tentando aproveitar aquele momento só nosso. Meu coração palpitava tanto...Também pude sentir que o dele pulsava contra o meu. Aquelas ditas borboletas no estômago, estavam fazendo uma grande festa em mim. Nossos corpos já estavam tão colados, e eu puxava cada vez mais sua camisa, numa tentativa desesperada de fazer com que ele não se afastasse de mim. E as sensações só aumentavam, fazendo tudo ficar perigoso demais. O beijo estava se intensificando tanto que já estávamos sem ar.

Em meio aos suspiros, gemidos baixinhos e mordidas nos lábios um do outro, nos separamos. Baekhyun continuava sentado em minha perna, me fitando com olhares curiosos. Desviei meu olhar do dele, com muita vergonha de encará-lo.

— Você é fofo até quando beija, — ele disse sorrindo. Me deu um beijo na bochecha e se afastou.

Baekhyun deitou, se enrolou com o cobertor e me chamou para deitar perto dele. Me aninhei ali, do seu lado, com seus braços envolvendo meu corpo. E ficamos assim; nos beijando, fazendo cócegas um no outro, rindo baixinho, observando as estrelas, nos protegendo do frio…

A festa continuou por mais um bom tempo e quando dei por mim, já estava caindo de sono. Baekhyun adormeceu ao meu lado e eu acabei o seguindo. Antes de dormir de fato, me lembrei em meio aos risos que eu não queria esbarrar nele pela festa. Mas olha onde eu estava? Tinha acabado de beijá-lo e o seu beijo tinha um gosto doce. Doce, como o amor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso aí, esses dois são uns bebês e eu amo tanto esse Chanyeol todo fofinho nessa história! AMO DEMAIS!  
> Espero que curtam <3


	3. Agora somos um casal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal!  
> Bom, esse é o último capítulo dessa fanfic fofinha!  
> Espero que vocês curtam de verdade!  
> Beijinhos <3

**1 Mês Depois**

 

Eu falei tão mal do Baekhyun por tanto tempo, que paguei com a língua. Agora nos falávamos todos os dias e eu...err… gostava… — gostava nada! — Estava muito feliz de tê-lo como amigo, mesmo que no dia da festa do Yifan nossa amizade tenha começado com alguns beijinhos (pois é...). A gente sempre se falava pelos corredores da escola, ou pelo Kakaotalk. Falávamos de tudo um pouco, séries, filmes, música… Nosso papo era muito gostoso, e a cada dia ficávamos mais próximos. A gente não costumava andar juntos pela escola, alguns dias a gente almoçava junto, outros ele ficava com os seus amigos e eu com os meus.

Falando em amigos. Kyungsoo e Jongin viviam me enchendo o saco, dizendo que nós éramos namoradinhos, o que me deixava muito emburrado. E ah! Os dois estavam namorando! Descobri que eles ficaram a noite toda nos amassos na festa. Quando eu os vi juntinhos no outro dia pela manhã, gritei logo um _"Eu sabia!"_ , pois eles sempre foram muito óbvios.

Naquela manhã de sexta-feira, cheguei à escola bem cedo; alguns poucos alunos já estavam por ali. Fui até o meu armário, para pegar meus livros. Ao abrir, um envelope azul caiu no chão, me fazendo ter um _déjà vu. Festa de novo não!_ Pensei comigo. Outra festa não estava nos meus planos, definitivamente eu não iria. Abri o bendito envelope e quase morri engasgado com meu próprio cuspe.

 

_Quando você vai me chamar pra sair hein?_

_Byun Baekhyun._

 

Toquei em meu rosto, que ficou quente muito rápido. Estava petrificado, sem saber o que fazer com aquela mensagem. Baekhyun queria sair comigo? Meus joelhos vacilaram um pouco, era informação demais pra minha cabeça. Novamente pensei em três coisas possíveis com esse convite:

 **1°** Ele queria sair comigo e os amigos.

 **2°** Ele queria ter um encontro.

 **3°** Ele havia se enganado.

Fiquei tentado a pensar na terceira opção, pois a mensagem não tinha meu nome. Vai que ele havia se enganado mesmo né? Sei lá. Só sei que guardei o envelope em meu bolso, fechei o armário e fui andando até minha sala.

No caminho pelo corredor dos segundos anos, perto da Biblioteca, vi Baekhyun sair de uma sala. Ele estava sorridente, dando bom dia pra todo mundo. Continuei andando até minha sala, tentando passar despercebido por ele. Porém, acho que foi em vão, porque logo em seguida o vi gritar meu nome, me chamando. Me encostei na parede e o vi correr em minha direção.

— Chanyeol! Bom dia!

Meu rosto já estava corado, eu era uma negação. — Bom dia, Baek. — gaguejei, nervoso.

Ele passou a mão direita pelo cabelo, o assanhando — em um gesto bem sexy, diga-se de passagem — eu suspirei internamente, com aquele sorriso.

— E ai? Você viu?

— Hã? Vi o quê?

— O bilhete que deixei em seu armário.

Meu rosto era só vermelho agora. — Então era pra mim?

Baekhyun gargalhou bem alto. — Claro que era né! — ele chegou perto, estendeu a mão e apertou minha bochecha, me fazendo corar mais ainda. — Você é uma graça Chanyeol!

Tentei ignorar a sua última frase. — Hmm… Eu vi sim, a sua mensagem.

— E então? Podemos sair hoje? — falou superanimado.

Cocei minha cabeça, estava no fundo do poço só pode. — Claro, que podemos... podemos sair sim — gaguejei novamente, sentindo meu coração explodir.

— Tá! A gente se encontra às sete! — então ele saiu, todo saltitante, parecendo muito natural, enquanto eu morria a cada segundo.

 

 

*******

 

 

Cheguei ao Shopping um pouco mais cedo que ele e aproveitei para tomar um café. Ainda pensei em chamar meus amigos, mas não sabia se os amigos dele viriam, então nem falei nada pro Kyung ou pro Jongin. A noite estava fria e bonita, com várias pessoas pelas ruas, aproveitando as promoções pelas lojas ali perto. Levantei da mesa quando o vi se aproximar, ele estava muito lindo, todo agasalhado. Incrível como um carinha baixinho como ele conseguia me deixar mais vermelho que qualquer outra pessoa. Só de vê-lo, meu rosto já ficava quente e eu tentei amenizar tocando em minhas bochechas e fingindo estar com frio.

— Você fica muito adorável todo agasalhado assim Chanyeol, — ele falou e eu só queria me encolher e sair correndo dali.

— Você... também está bonito — consegui soltar com dificuldade.

Ele me chamou e entramos no shopping, que inclusive estava bastante lotado. As pessoas gostavam de sair mesmo naquele frio, e eu só conseguia pensar em mangás, animes, minha caminha e um chocolate quente, mas, o contexto em que eu estava era propício para sair, já que eu me encontrava na companhia de uma pessoa agradável. Baekhyun gostava muito de falar, então nunca ficávamos sem assunto; ele sempre estava comentando sobre algo, ou reparando em alguma coisa no shopping e me relatando, é o tipo de pessoa que tem um bom papo e quando se está perto dela, sempre será um prazer ouví-la falar, mesmo que às vezes ela até fale besteiras; e eu já gostava dessas besteiras que ele dizia.

Compramos o ingresso pra assistir Guardiões da Galaxia 2, estava ansioso por esse filme. Rumamos para o Burger King, aproveitar as promoções e o refil de refrigerante; todos aproveitam que eu sei...

Ficamos tão entretidos na conversa que quase nos atrasamos para o filme, ainda tivemos que correr para não perder o comecinho. Compramos uma pipoca com a velocidade do Flash (só que não) e disparamos para nossos lugares na sessão.

Ah! E eu amei o filme. Já gostava do primeiro, esse ficou muito bom! Groot muito fofo e arancando risadas de todos, filme super-engraçado, mas no final te faz querer chorar um pouco. A pessoa passa o filme inteiro rindo pra depois chorar. Háhá, eu adoro essas reviravoltas que certos filmes dão e explodem nossa cabeça, ou nos fazem se acabar em lágrimas.

— E aí? O que achou do filme?

— Adorei Baek! — disse enquanto entregávamos os óculos 3D. — Bem divertido, ri bastante e já esperava por isso.

— Háhá! Verdade, o primeiro já foi muito bom e engraçado, esse conseguiu ser mais.

Pegamos um elevador para o térreo. Um milagre que só nós dois entramos, já que o cinema do shopping estava lotado de pessoas.

— Mas eu ainda prefiro o primeiro filme — ele voltou a falar.

— Eu também achei o primeiro melhor.

Baekhyun sorriu e me encarou. — Temos que assistir os próximos filmes da Marvel que saírem.

— Ah! Vamos sim!

Quando saímos do Shopping, resolvemos caminhar um pouco no Seokchon Lake Park, para aproveitar a privacidade e observar a cidade e o Lotte World. O local é cheio de árvores e flores lindas, principalmente na primavera com as flores de cerejeira florescendo. Pessoas vão para tirar fotos, participar dos festivais no local e também é cheio de muitos casais, o que me deixou com bastante vergonha naquele momento. Enquanto caminhávamos, conversamos sobre todo tipo de assunto e principalmente sobre como as estrelas estavam bonitas naquela noite.

Nos sentamos em um banquinho perto de umas flores e ficamos observando o lago e o Lotte World ao longe.

— Aqui é muito lindo, nossa — falei, maravilhado com a vista.

— Temos que vir aqui pela manhã, para tirar fotos.

Me ajeitei no banco, corando um pouco. — É… podemos vir sim, aqui tem uns festivais muito legais.

— É muito legal sim… Principalmente quando somos um casal.

Arregalei meus olhos, assustado, e olhei pro Baekhyun sorrindo na cadeira. Ele parecia estar se divertindo com tudo aqui, enquanto eu quase morria por dentro.

— Ah! Mas nem somos um casal! — dei de ombros, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. — Hehehe.

Baekhyun chegou mais perto de mim e pegou minha mão. — Mas eu quero ser, — me fitou enquanto eu tentava esconder minha cara vermelha. — Se você quiser, é claro.

Fiquei um bom tempo tentando entender o que ele estava me propondo com aquilo. Baekhyun queria namorar comigo? É isso mesmo produção? Nós ficamos amigos tão rápido, de uma forma um tanto esquisita, devo dizer. Quer dizer, quem fica amigo depois de se beijar na primeira vez que se conhece? Bom; não sei, só sei que isso ocorreu com a gente, mas… namorar? Não sei se eu estava preparado pra algo tão sério assim.

— Nós… podemos ser um casal Baek, mas vamos com calma, nos conhecemos faz pouco tempo — falei, finalmente conseguindo olhar em seu rosto, apesar da vergonha.

— Não quero te obrigar a nada Chan. — ele sorriu e chegou mais perto. — Podemos tentar ser um casal. Acredito que vamos nos dar bem, já que conseguimos ser amigos nesse pouco tempo que nos conhecemos.

— Sim, é verdade.

Então ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e ficamos um tempo com nossas testas encostadas uma na outra, apenas saboreando o som de nossas respirações e ouvindo nossos corações acelerados. Não aguentei muito tempo daquela forma; sorri e o beijei. Um selinho, de forma lenta e prazerosa, que depois foi se tornando mais intenso quando nossas línguas se tocaram, aprofundando aquele momento só nosso. Baekhyun beijava muito bem, e sempre me deixava nas nuvens com seus carinhos em meus cabelos e em minha cintura. Eu gostava de segurar sua nuca e puxar sua camisa, porque não queria que aquele momento acabasse. E só percebi naquele segundo beijo, que eu estava louco esse tempo todo, esperando por beijá-lo novamente.

Eu queria que fôssemos um casal no fim das contas, sempre quis ter algo com Baekhyun, só nunca admiti pra mim mesmo por medo.

— Preciso te confessar uma coisa. — falei quando nos separamos.

— O quê?

— Eu tinha inveja de você, te achava um falso e tudo mais. — baixei a cabeça, com muita vergonha de revelar tudo. — Mas eu percebi que estava errado.

Baekhyun revirou a cabeça, rindo de forma gostosa. — Eu também tinha inveja! Uma pitadinha de inveja! — e mostrou os dedos juntinhos em meu rosto.

Arregalei meus olhos. — Sério? — o olhei de forma maliciosa. — Mas porquê?

— Porque eu via você com seus amigos, — ele abriu um biquinho — você, sendo tão fofinho e eu nem podia te dar uns beijinhos.

O envolvi com meus braços, e ele colocou os seus em meu pescoço. — Mas agora você pode me ver sendo fofo e também pode me beijar.

— Ah! Posso sim! — ele disse, enquanto me encarava e sorria. — E nunca vai acabar!

— Você pode começar de agora, eu gosto quando você me beija — revelei, tentando esconder a cara.

— É pra já meu fofinho! — e apertou minhas bochechas, me fazendo corar.

E terminou assim, bom, não terminou né, era só o começo dessa paixão diabética que estava nascendo. Mas ficamos assim, sob a luz das estrelas, em frente aquele lindo lago, perto de árvores e flores lindas, nos amando e desejando que nunca acabasse. E em meio a sorrisos abobados, beijinhos demorados, com mordidinhas e suspiros apaixonados, nós nos tornamos um casal.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom pessoal, esse foi o primeiro capítulo.  
> Espero que tenham curtido! <3


End file.
